Episode 127: African War Front! Part 2
The seventh episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-seventh overall) was aired on August 14, 2015. It adapts the comic African War Front! Part 2 from the fifth published manga volume. Plot Summary Previously on Hetalia... After defeating Italy and Germany on the African war front, England boasts his victory loudly to his conquered opponents. At tea time, England claims that the Axis Powers were no match against his powerful egg cooker, as other British officers agree. Calmly having tea after such a victorious battle, England's reverie is interrupted by the sound of gunfire from outside. Bursting into the tent, America calls for England's attention, announcing the American troops' arrival in Africa. The first eyecatch features a chibi of England in a bomber uniform. African War Front! Part 2 Outside the tents, America jokingly calls England "old" for having trouble fending off Italy and Germany, much to England's indignation. He then introduces England to his own officers, who are excitedly admiring the African desert. However, this worries England deeply. The second eyecatch features a picture of America talking with an officer while England looks on. A small description explains that America's military was quite loose and disorganized during WWII, but grew to become a strong, powerful country. America and England are then shown arguing over military tactics, as America calls England's plans "boring" while England defends that he's not rushing into battle, unlike America. A nearby officer comments that even though the two of them are brothers, they're nothing alike, which flusters the both of them. The third eyecatch features a chibi of America in a NYPD uniform. America cheerfully says goodbye to England, telling him that he's going with the military marching band to greet the African locals. However, England doesn't mention that the locals probably wouldn't take kindly to the Americans. Sitting on the ground dejectedly with his back turned, America is shown in the distance while England laughs. But getting no reaction, England grudgingly tries to console him, coming forward, but is shocked to see America idly roasting a marshmallow with a lighter, and wasn't really sad at all. The fourth eyecatch features a picture of the "American way" of roasting marshmallows and sandwiching them between crackers for a fireside snack. America isn't used to wartime in the African climate, as he remarks that it's quite hot here and complains about England's Marmite. England argues that the Marmite is very nutritious, and America challenges him to a race up a nearby hill. America curiously lifts up a strange lizard to inspect it while England panics and says that it's poisonous. In the jungle, America proclaims that he's ready to confront any kind of animals because he's a hero. However, he screams and runs when a snake falls on his head. After a battle, America says that it's normal for a hero to face setbacks, but that he'll do just fine. At this point, England wakes up screaming, and the whole episode is revealed to have been a dream of his. Once again in the officers' tent at tea-time, England remarks that he feels like a true gentleman without having any other inexperienced nations to watch over. However, he is once again interrupted by America bursting into the tent. Character Appearances *England *America *England's magical creatures (non-speaking) *African local *Various American and British soldiers Voice Cast *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Soldiers: Yūsuke Suda, Akira Sasanuma, Takahiro Mizushima, Hiroshi Okamoto *African: Keikou Sakai *Narrator: Yuki Kaida Trivia *In the manga, England is greeted by America immediately after he wakes up from the dream, not when he is having tea. *The small drawing of America's endless storage of supplies was omitted from the eyecatch of the episode. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes